Wedged Between the War gods
by anaklusmos1
Summary: I'm Mary Foxx and I'm back for more interviews!This time I face something worse than before... a decision that will make me or break me.


**Author's Note: After a long wait, Mary Foxx is back! I have been sooo busy at college and stuff it's unbelievable. I cannot guarantee to update soon but I will try my best. This also goes for my other fanfics, but I'm having a major writer's block with **_**Spawn of Saturn.**_** It's partly fear for ruining my story, and so fear of writing (something I've never experienced before), and generally, I'm not sure what should happen next.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I'll try and make the next longer. **

The Decision

Things were looking up for me, since my interview articles had been published. Sure, I had nearly been killed by Kronos... then by Hyperion. But I had a great night with Apollo, if you know what I mean. By the end of my interview with Hyperion, I had been granted immortality. It wasn't goddess status yet (though I liked to call myself the goddess of writing). Anyway, it was as I was sitting at my desk at _The Olympian Times,_ that I had visitors. The woman just sauntered in like she owned the place, whilst the other guy sort of just stomped in. She scanned her eyes through the office in search of someone. When she saw me, she smiled evilly and swaggered over, the bigger guy trailing behind her.

"Mary Foxx, I believe?" She demanded.

"Yes. And may I ask, who are you two?" The woman leaned on my desk and I came face to face with her aviator glasses. She removed them and flicked her jet-black, shoulder length hair out of her face. She looked hard at me before laughing. It seemed forced though… almost unnatural to her.

"She doesn't know who we are, brother" You could literally cut the tension in the air. Her brother was huge and menacing. He wore biker clothes, leather, studs and all. And of course there were the odd goggles that were strapped around his head and the scars across his face.

"I hear she's new" He said mockingly. "First new employee in a century. Are you honoured?"

"Er…yes. Deeply so!" I exclaimed. These two made me feel nervous like I was under a spotlight. Oh, that would be my fellow work mates staring.

"How about you guess? I do enjoy games." The woman said, tapping her slender fingers on my desk. The desk I had worked hard to earn. I had been stuck in a small cubicle, previously.

"How about we give her three guesses. A nice even number."

"Three is an odd number" I corrected him. It was the wrong thing to say. He brought his fist down on my mahogany desk. It split in two, but suddenly, I knew who he was.

"Ares!" I yelled.

"Correctamundo" he exclaimed.

"What of me though?" The woman asked. I looked at her intently. She had on a leather jacket and torn denim jeans. Her heels were like sky scrapers. She wore hanging bone earrings, that I was pretty sure were real. Underneath her jacket she wore only a black studded bra. How very Lady Ga Ga of her.

"I'm not quite sure. Nemesis?" I pondered. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do they always mistake me for her?"

"Well, you're both minor g-" Ares pointed out.

"I am not minor!" She fumed. "What kind of minor goddess can do what I did?"

"Here we go again…"

"Excuse me" I interrupted. "Not to be rude or anything but why exactly are you two here?" I asked. The goddess smiled at me cunningly.

"We… I mean I, have been reading your article." She explained. "They're amateur at best but Olympus seems to like them You certainly made Artemis and Apollo more popular."

"Pffh. Just what we need" Ares grumbled.

"We want you to interview us" She went on. Wow. I have never had requests before. I wasn't sure though. For a start, for each interview, I had had a chaperone. In my interview with Kronos, Hades had protected me. Sure, he had turned out to be a bit of a pervy sleez. Then with Hyperion, there was Artemis. Of course everything would have been fine if not for Apollo. But it was ill advised to refuse a god or goddess when they wanted something.

"I'm not sure. For a start, I'm not sure who you are yet" I said, looking at the goddess.

"Okay! I'll tell you. I am Eris, goddess of Discord and Strife." Just brilliant. I had two of the fiercest gods here, demanding me to interview them. How was I to refuse?

"Let's say… hypothetically of course that for some reason, I couldn't."

"Why not?" Ares asked.

"Um… what if I was already booked?"

"Surely you could let them wait?" Eris said, cracking her fingers. This question was more that hypothetical, of course. I had promised Athena an interview recently. But Ares and Athena were sworn enemies. I couldn't let him know.

"For legal reasons, I'm required to have a protecting chaperone god or goddess" I said. Lies of course. That was by choice. Eris narrowed her eyes. _'Please believe it… Please believe it.' _I chanted in my head.

"Alright. How about Nemesis then?" Mmm… the goddess of retribution.

"Why not Harmonia?" I suggested. Then she cracked her neck. The sound was frightful.

"Ooh, not a good idea" Ares warned. "The two have had ichor between them. You're safer with Nemesis. She's the goddess of balance, you know."

I sighed heavily.

"Okay, sure"

"Great!" Eris beamed.

"Where and when then?" I asked.

"I presume you shall interview together first. How about tomorrow at 1pm in Afghanistan? You can see our work first hand!" Oh my gods, these two were going to get me killed. Oh wait… I was immortal. Still, I didn't really want to be shot. And oh no! Athena's interview was tomorrow at 2pm! Maybe she would understand enough to postpone it. So I shook hands with the two. Eris snapped her fingers, and my desk was fixed.

"Thank you"

"Sure thing" And they were off!

Athena was far from understanding. She had been waiting all week for this interview and she went on to explain that she was a very busy goddess. And my editor had little remorse for me.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to make this work" He said, exhaling his cigarette.

"Should you be smoking?" I asked.

"Why not? Afraid it will _kill _me?" He rolled his eyes and had an extra long puff. He was a god of course, minor though he was. "You knew what you were getting into."

"Yes, I know but you could at least offer me some advice"

"Ok, let's see... if you stood up Ares and Eris, then they would be mad at you. Eris is famous for her unforgiving nature. She takes ever insult seriously."

"And Athena?"

"Well, she won't be happy to see that you blew her off for Ares. Not to mention that she's the war goddess with the brains."

"Why me?"

So what would you do if you were in my position? I was essentially choosing between Ares and Athena, though no doubt Eris would take it personally too. My choice would haunt me for the rest of my immortal life...

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and feel free to answer that otherwise rhetorical question. What would you do if you were in Mary's position? Please REVIEW!**


End file.
